Hyrule U
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: *Contest entry for Wave and LoZ4L's forum* It's Zelda's first day at univeristy. She's already nervous. How will a bus ride calm her down? More over, who is the one to save the day? Link/Zelda


**Hello everyone! Here is a little oneshot about school for Waverbreeze and Legend of Zelda 4 Life's contest. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Just a little update with _Running To You_: Sadly the next chapter has yet to be started.... Let's see you write when you have essay after essay due and a different novel every week to read... I wouldn't go as far as saying that my life at univeristy sucks... Second year is great! Just please be patient with me. I will try to have an update by the end of October, keep up with at least my monthly updates!**

**Enough of my blabber, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Hyrule U[niveristy]**

"All right, Zelda. Deep breaths that go in and out. Time to get these first day jitters out of my system," I told myself quietly as I looked myself over in my full body mirror that was hanging on the back of my door. "At least it's a nice summer day to begin Hyrule University," I smiled, twirling around in my outfit. Once I had stopped, I flattened out my black skirt and pink t-shirt and looked at myself once more in the mirror. I looked down to make sure that my pink knee-high socks were aligned, and they were. I moved about my apartment room to find my black flats, before slipping them onto my feet.

I suppose I should let you all know who I am before I make a dash for the bus stop. Or I could just tell you as I make my way over there. I slipped my book bag over my shoulder and exited my room. I am Zelda Harkinian. I recently turned eighteen and obviously about to start my first year at one of the most prestigious schools in all of Hyrule; Hyrule University. I live alone in a well managed apartment complex. My father, Rauru Harkinian, is a well known man in Hyrule. He owns one of the best companies that helps Hyrule prosper. Some sort of business like occupation you could say. I've never really been all too interested in my father's work. Nevertheless, my family is quite rich and Daddy will do anything for his little girl. Hence, the reason why I have a nice apartment in such a lovely neighbourhood. Not to mention that it is really close to the university. It will work wonders for me. I won't have to get up so early. Oh wow, look at that. It seems that I have already made my way to the bus stop. I looked down at my wristwatch. It should be arriving here any minute now.

Speaking of which, it's arrived and it looks pretty full. People are already standing. I suppose that is to be expected. My stop is close to being one of the last ones. The doors opened in front of me and I walked up the steps. I flashed the male bus drive a polite smile, along with my student ID card that contained my bus pass sticker. He nodded his head at me and I made my way to the back of the bus, as far as I could go, anyway. I stood there holding onto one of the poles and shyly looking down at my feet after making eye contact with a pair of pretty blue eyes. _Deep breaths, Zelda_, I reminded myself. The bus had already begun to move again by the time I took myself out of my thoughts. It stopped, picking up more passengers. _This is going to be a long ride,_ I sighed. _No matter how close I am to the school._

I was suddenly jerked forward. I gave a tiny yelp as I fell into the person I was facing; the boy with the blue eyes.

"Whoa," he chuckled. "Are you all right?" he asked, helping me regain my footing on the bus. "Sometimes they can start a little fast," he spoke, referring to the bus driver. "It can catch a few people off guard. Would you like to take my seat?" he asked. "I have no problem standing."

I felt my face totally beginning to blush as a listened to his godly voice and stared into his deep blue orbs. "Oh, no – no, that's quite all right. I'm fine standing," I stuttered. "After all, we'll be at the school soon."

"True," he smiled up at me. "You seem nervous. Is this your first day?"

I nodded my head mutely. "Yup," I whispered. "I'm a first year."

"Newbie," he laughed. "I remember my newbie year," he reminisced. "Not that it was that long ago."

"So what year are you in then?" I asked.

"Second year history major," he beamed.

"That's nice," I smiled.

"And what are you here for?" he asked me.

"I'm an English major," I told him. "Do you like the university?"

"Like?" he questioned me with a grin. "I love Hyrule U. It's the best place to be. Plenty of stuff to do, learn and see. If your schedule isn't so busy, I should show you around sometime. The campus is wonderful this time of year."

I smiled down at him.

"Well, it's actually really pretty all year round. Being on top of the escarpment really rules. It's a beautiful sight," he explained.

"It sounds wonderful," I agreed. "I would love to explore the area."

"Well then," he grinned. "I guess I'll just have to keep an eye out for you when you're free, insert name," I heard him whisper under his breath.

I gazed at him skeptically.

He chuckled up at me. "Don't worry," he laughed. "I'm not some sort of creep. My friends really think of me as a nice guy."

"Zelda," I answered him. "My name is Zelda."

"A pretty name for such a pretty girl," he smiled.

I blushed, trying to turn my head away and avoid his gaze. "What's your name then?" I muttered under my breath.

"Link," he answered me cheerfully. "You may call me Link."

"It's very nice to meet you, Link," I smiled, outstretching my hand to him.

He returned the facial gesture and reached out his hand to grabbed mine, when for a second time I was jolted forward straight into Link's lap.

"Zelda," he laughed. "We've only just met."

I felt my face heat up considerably as I tried to hurry myself off of him. It was then that I noticed that students were filing off of the bus. We had reached our destination. Much to my dismay Link had helped me off of the bus, not necessarily like a mother would guide a little child. Nevertheless, despite his chivalry, it was so embarrassing to seem so needy to someone I had just met; a very cute someone that I had just met.

"So where are you headed now?" I heard Link ask me as I noticed the crowd of students beginning to disperse.

I looked around and in took the wonderful sight of Hyrule University. It looked like an ancient castle the way it was built. One tall main building, connected with other sections that made up the rest of the school. It was very old looking, despite the new renovations, but it still looked beautiful. I was very glad to be joining the community. "Uh, East Wing I believe," finally turning my attention back to Link. "I am headed to East Wing," I spoke in a more reassuring manner.

Link's grin seemed to grow wider. "Get out of here! Me too!" he exclaimed.

"What a coincidence," I laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "I can take you there."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother," I told him, shaking my head.

"Nonsense," he said to me, brushing off my last comment with a movement of his hand. "No trouble at all. I'm heading for East Wing anyway. I might as well go with someone."

I smiled at him politely. "Well, only if you're sure that it isn't a problem," I said to him.

"No problem at all," he told me, suddenly reaching out his arm and taking a hold of my hand.

I looked down at my feet nervously as I felt butterflies enter my stomach the moment he made contact with me. Not to mention that my cheeks were on fire once more. "O-okay," I said shyly.

"Let's go," Link smiled, leading me down the concrete pathway towards the school.

* * *

I let out a huge sigh as I left my last class of the day. So much for me having the jitters. Okay, so maybe I had them when the day first began, but now, ever since getting on that bus my day had been pretty easy going and fun. I've talked to a few more people besides Link, people my own age and in the same program as I. I never knew university could be so much fun. Well, fine, it's not that fun yet. All I've done in all my classes today is discussing the course syllabus. Like I have said earlier, the people I have been talking to are nice and they are what have made my day fun so far.

A nice breeze hit my cheeks as I walked alone outside. All the new friends I made had other arrangements and had to leave me. It didn't bother me that much. I gave me some time to think for myself again; to explore the busy campus and possibly make even more friends. Though making other friends was on my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if I would bump into Link again. I hadn't seen him since he dropped me off at my first class. He said he'd keep a look out for me throughout the day and I promised likewise. So, I kept my eyes alert, attempting to keep my promise to him.

"Hey, look at who it is," I heard a sudden unfamiliar voice say nearby me. "It's that klutz on the bus who kept falling onto Link."

Embarrassment washed over me as looked up to see who could possibly be talking to me in such a manner. There was a tall carrot top standing in front of me. He had a matching beard as well and scary looking eyes. He was standing right in front of me. I took a step back. "Excuse me," I said as politely as I could in my nervous tone. "I need to get going."

"Going where?" questioned the man in front of me with a deep voice.

"H-home," I whispered.

"Did you hear that, Ganondorf?" asked a second unfamiliar voice. "The little girl wants to go home."

I turned my head to the left, noticing another boy with fairly long purple hair blocking my way out. "Excuse me," I repeated in a tiny voice.

"Ha ha, maybe we should walk her home. What do you think, Ganondorf and Vaati?" questioned a third voice.

Letting out a sigh, I turned to my right and frowned. Another redhead, shorter than the one called Ganondorf, blocked my way.

"It would be very gentlemanly of us, Mido," Ganondorf smirked, acknowledging the third man.

"It's quite alright," I spoke. "I am quite capable of making it home on my own.

"Nonsense," Ganondorf spoke, quickly coming towards me and grabbing a tight hold of my upper arm.

I winced in pain. "Please let go," I whispered, struggling somewhat in order to get Ganondorf to release me.

"She's a little fighter," Vaati smirked. "I bet you like that, don't you Ganondorf?"

"I do," he answered in a whisper, a little too close to my ear for my liking. I moved away as far as I could before he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder and held me tightly against his chest. "Vaati, Mido," his voice was loud as I was forced to listen against his chest. "I think little miss, I believe I caught her name as Zelda on the bus. Little Miss Zelda would like to take little detour before heading home. Make sure no one bothers us."

"No – no," I whimpered. "Leave me alone," I struggled.

"Be a good girl, Zelda," Ganondorf murmured against my ear. "I wouldn't want a pretty thing such as yourself getting hurt." His arms got increasingly tighter around me, as if emphasizing his point that if I didn't go along with him I would be in a lot of trouble. He took advantage of my still frame to lift up my skirt.

"No," I whispered, ignoring the fear overcoming my body. "Please, let me go."

"Zelda," Ganondorf warned, allowing his hand to hover dangerously close to my neck.

"Ha, you're scaring her stiff," laughed Vaati. "Go ahead. Take her somewhere out back, somewhere secluded. We'll keep watch for you. Just remember, we want to have fun too once you're done."

I stood there frozen in fear. I told myself to scream for help, but I couldn't find my voice. I let out a weak cry as Ganondorf forced me to walk away from the lively atmosphere of the university. "Let me go!" I cried in one last attempt to escape his grip.

"Hush, Zelda. You'll make a scene," he told me. His hand went back to my neck and rested on it firmly. Before I knew it, I was getting sleepy and my world went black.

* * *

I groaned as consciousness began to fill my head. My body felt heavy and weak. There was sleep in my eyes, but as I moved to try and wipe it away I realized something; I couldn't do that one simple task. My breathing began to quicken and my eyes went wide as I noticed that my hands were bound above my head and attached to some protruding object on the wall. I was lying on the cold ground. "No," I whispered in a shaky voice. I began to struggle in an attempt to free myself.

"Good afternoon, Princess," spoke an eerie voice from above me.

Squinting my eyes in the darkness around me, I soon came to realize that whoever had just spoken to me was mere inches away from my face. The breath was hot against my cheeks as I turned away.

"Don't do that," the gruff voice told me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face whatever it was that was in front of me.

"Ganondorf!" I gasped, finally recognizing my attacker in the darkened alley as he straddled my waist. "Let me go!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, pulling the top of my t-shirt down. I heard it stretch.

"Stop it," I whimpered.

"But we're just getting started," Ganondorf smirked, flipping up my skirt and lowering his face to mine.

"Help!" I began to scream before I was rudely interrupted as Ganondorf put his slimy lips over mine. I struggled desperately to get away as he tantalizingly felt my body. _Somebody, help me please. Link, I need you,_ I thought, trying really hard to break away from Ganondorf's cursed kiss. I whimpered in fear as I noticed that my actions only seemed to be turning him on even more. He pressed his body uncomfortably against mine. It was then that I realized that legs were free. Free legs, Ganondorf straddling me... I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes tightly and brought my knee up rather swiftly and harshly against his groin.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I felt Ganondorf grunt in pain. I smiled victoriously as he rolled off of me. I didn't bother wasting any time. "Help! Somebody help me, please!"

"You're in for it now, Zelda," Ganondorf muttered darkly.

I looked up in fear as he dangerously hovered above me. He clenched his fist and drew is back in a threatening manner. I gulped and closed my eyes, turning my head away as I prepared for the strike. Oddly enough, it never came.

"What the hell are you doing here, Link?" I heard Ganondorf questioned.

I opened my eyes and saw the two men beginning to size each other up. Link was considerably shorter than Ganondorf, not to mention, he had a lot less meat on him as well. _This can't be good,_ I thought.

"Saving innocent girls from your stupid wrath," Link replied coolly.

"How did you know to find me here?" Ganondorf asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link let out a chuckle. "It's pretty obvious what you're up to, Ganondorf, when your goons are standing all by themselves without you. You're taking advantage of some poor girl in a secluded part of the school," he answered. "And I see that I'm right," he said, stealing a glance at me.

For some reason, I shied away from his gaze. _He must think I'm some sort of damsel in distress every moment in my life,_ I sighed.

"I suppose I better get rid of you that way I can continue with my fun," Ganondorf smiled, drawing back a fist once more.

Link rolled his eyes. He, too, drew his own fist back and landed a punch right to Ganondorf's gut. He then used his other hand to strike Ganondorf's face. To my surprise Ganondorf fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Link watched the body on the ground, I assumed to make sure that Ganondorf wouldn't get up and strike him back.

I looked on at the two completely dumbfounded. _That's all it took to knock out Ganondorf?_ I questioned myself. _I'll just say he hit his head on the ground and lost consciousness._

"Are you okay?"

I looked up as Link's worried voice broke me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head quietly.

"He didn't hurt you? Or do anything bad to you, did he?" his soft voice asked me.

Again I answered by moving me head; I shook it back and forth.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Zelda?" Link questioned. I watched as he moved his hands to mine and began to unbind them. "You're pretty quiet."

He helped me sit up once my hands were free. I had yet to give him any sort of verbal response that I was all right. I couldn't find my voice, I was still so scared. So scared of what would have happened to me if Link hadn't shown up.

"Zelda?" Link manoeuvred his head so that he made eye contact with me. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Link!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and holding him tightly. "I was so scared!"

Link returned the gesture and held me close. I felt him let out a tiny sigh. "It's okay. You're safe now," he whispered to me reassuringly. I smiled weakly as he helped me to my feet. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I'll find someone on campus to pick this idiot up," he motioned towards Ganondorf's still body.

Nodding my head mutely, I allowed Link to lead me out of the alley and away from Ganondorf.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, Zelda?" Link asked me as he helped me into a booth. We decided stop in at the local coffee shop on campus.

"I'm fine," I said trying to reassure him.

"Anything to drink?" interrupted the waiter, putting his head a little too close to mine.

I politely, yet nervously inched my head backwards.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and she'll have a tea," Link answered for me. "That is okay, right Zelda?"

Moving my head up and down, I gave Link a smile before turning to the waiter to give him the same gesture.

"Coming right up," the male replied, finally leaving my area of personal space.

A long awkward silence filled up between Link and I. I began to play with my hands, avoiding Link's gaze.

"Zelda –"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, finally looking up at him.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Why would you need to be sorry?" he asked.

"I mean – I mean, thank you," I stuttered. "Thank you for helping me out back there. If you – if you hadn't arrived when you did, who knows what," I paused, shaking my head. "I don't want to think about what would have happened to me."

"Zelda."

I jumped slightly as Link wrapped his arms around me. He moved so quickly onto my side of the booth. I relaxed as I rested my head against his chest, feeling safe and warm in his hold. _He may not have as much meat on himself as Ganondorf does, but he certainly is quite muscular for his age,_ I blushed as the thought entered my head. "I'm sorry for being so weak and needy," I told him suddenly. "I should have been able to get away from those creeps."

His chest vibrated with such a lovely and soothing sound, as odd as that may seem, as he chuckled. I felt his fingers grab hold of my chin delicately. He careful brought my gaze to meet him. "You're not weak and needy," he whispered. "It was three against one. That hardly seems like a fair fight to me."

I flushed as his warm breath tickled my face.

"In fact, I would have to say that you are perfect the girl for me," he smiled, holding me a lot closer and lowering his face to mine. "Strong, smart and beautiful."

"Link?" I gulped.

He didn't answer as his lips brushed against mine. He let his lips linger over mine for a moment before slowly pulling away. I snapped out of my initial shock and forced myself closer to him; making sure he couldn't break our kiss. I felt him smile, as well as myself, as he held me tenderly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Perhaps I should drop this off later?"

The voice of the waiter seemed so distant from me. I don't think Link and I cared about our drinks at that moment because neither of us gave our attention to the waiter. _Screw him at the moment,_ I thought to myself. _Can't he see I'm a little busy at the moment?_

Link chuckled as he kissed me, almost as if he could read my thoughts, or was thinking the exact same thing as me. _Either way, in spite of what nearly happened to me however long ago, all that matters is this moment. This moment with Link. This moment that enables me to say that this is the best first day at Hyrule University ever! And I couldn't have asked for it to happen any other way._


End file.
